A Great Big Smile - Alternante Wakko's Wish Death Scene
by FluffyLittlePikachu
Summary: Taking place in an alternate Wakko's Wish setting, The Warners are being chased by Salazar and are trying to make it to the wishing star. However, when the infamous "death" scene comes into play, will Dot survive? Told from Yakko's P. O. V.


A/N: My first ever fanfiction and Animaniacs-based story. :) Took a lot of time and effort, but I got it done!

This takes place in an "alternate" Wakko's Wish universe, where Dot actually dies and Salazar manages to get to the star. The rest of the story is surprise, though. Problem is, I'm not sure if I should make a full fanfic about that.. Guess it's up to you guys.

* * *

"No!" King Salazar's cry boomed from the entrance to the cavern they were running from in a desperate attempt to escape.

Yakko couldn't hear the thudding of his feet hitting the ground, as it was covered in snow. And even if there wasn't any, they would have been drowned by the beating of his heart or his breathing. His feet were frozen and numb as he had been running from Acme Falls all the way to the star everyone targeted in the cold of winter for days. At the speed his heart was going at, he wondered if that too would start to loose feeling.

He glanced back quickly to make sure his siblings were close.

Wakko was panting next to him, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The middle Warner had a determined look on his face, which was staring at the giant globe of light ahead. He wasn't going to make this trip be worth nothing, Yakko knew. And neither was he.

His attention was snapped to his baby sister, though. Her coughing had acted up again and her breathing was far worst than that of her brothers. Her chest bucked with the energy it took her to inhale and exhale while running at the same time. She eventually stopped the latter and hunched over while holding her knees for support as she gasped.

Yakko and Wakko, who accidentally had run ahead a couple of steps, went back towards her in alarm.

Yakko dreaded the idea of bringing Dot along since the start. He knew the journey would require much running and exposure to the cold, but seeing as there would be no one to look after the sick Warner, Yakko decided against his conscience and brought her along to chase the star as well.

How he would regret that decision.

The two boys positioned themselves at either side of Dot, who was now wheezing. They took a hold of both her arms and helped her up when her cough refused to let her stand up fully again.

"I can't make it..." their sister muttered in between her hacking.

Yakko's heart froze with sudden fear. No where before in the journey did Dot say anything close to those words. Sure, she looked like she was thinking that, but she always came out on top. It had make Yakko proud, yet afraid.

Now, hearing her say that sentence, he only felt sharp fear stab his chest.

"Come on, Dot," the oldest Warner pulled her up, trying to help her stand straight again. "We're almost there!" he urged her to keep moving by pulling very slightly on her arm while Wakko did the same.

Dot's only response was a coughing fit and a shiver. Yakko bit his lower lip as his heart raced faster. _You can do it.. It's not far!_

He begged to the Lord or whoever was watching over them to give her the strength to go a bit farther.. And to not take her away, either..

"Stop them!" Salazar shouted again, **"Fire!"**

A loud boom followed afterwards.

Dot yelped as Yakko's heart leaped sky high. He could hear the sound of a flying cannon ball, headed straight towards them. He knew that if they didn't act quick enough, Dot would die from the crushing impact rather than her disease. And so would he and Wakko.

Yakko gave his petrified sibs a little push forward. As if they were suddenly awakened, they ran forward, full speed. To Dot, though, this meant more coughing.

_A little bit more..! The star is so close!_ The bright light was starting to intensify in glow.

Then his mind whirled with sudden thoughts.

_What if we don't make it? What if one of us died? What would happen to the survivor? What if both me and Wakko die, but Dot survives? How would she care for herself at the age of 9? Would she survive?_

_..What if I make it, but Wakko and Dot both don't? How could I go on? _The thought nearly made him stop running.

But that would have been foolish, wouldn't it?

No, instead he went faster. The oldest Warner was now fueled with determination and strength. Having those morbid thoughts made him realize just how much was at stake. He had thought about it before, but it had never hit him moments ago.

Losing his sibs was the last thing he wanted. They still had a long life ahead of them. He had lived a long 14 years, many of which he spent caring care of Wakko and Dot. He had lived his adult life to its full extent, in some way.

And, besides, he could remember bits and pieces of a happy life he had once in the far past... Even if they were very vague..

He could remember the warmth of being loved, the pleasure of a warm home, the happiness of being surrounded by family..

His siblings did not.

They only had the memories of harsh winters, the pain of watching their town deteriorate before their eyes, the struggle of surviving starvation and sickness, the burning reminder that they would never know their parents.. Even the oldest Warner didn't remember much about them..

Yakko had made a promise to himself many years back when he was left to care for Wakko and Dot. He swore that, no matter what he would have to bear, he wouldn't let his siblings die before they could feel the joy of a happy life.

And he was going to keep it that way. One way or another.

Adrenaline was starting to pulse though his veins twice as fast, and his heart was doing a damn good job of keeping up with it in speed.

He dared to glance over his shoulder.

Wakko and Dot were following him as if they were part of his tail.

Dot was looking up at him with terrified eyes, and so was Wakko. Yakko hated seeing that look on their faces. He hated being unable to help them. He hated being unable to comfort them and tell them it was alright. He hated that he had to think about loosing any of them.

But, again, it wasn't going to happen.

The cannon ball was speeding up and coming closer. It was now at a very dangerous distance and angle, which could very well kill whoever it hit.

Wakko and Dot were the closest to it. They could have their fate ended with the crushing of that cannon ball.

_Over my dead body!_

Just before the object could collide against either of his sibs, Yakko swiftly moved in front of them, acting as a shield. His heart raced a thousand miles per second, and then everything went black.

Slowly consciousness started to return to Yakko.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself face planted on the frozen floor, laying on his stomach. He wasn't sure how much time he had been out, but judging by the fact that Salazar and his troops were barely starting to catch up, he estimated it hadn't been long. The one thing he knew for sure was that his arm and the right side of his ribcage were in excruciating pain. That and his head was swimming.

Not wasting any time on himself, Yakko glanced around and struggled to prop himself up using his uninjured arm and knees.

He shook his head and looked around wildly, ignoring the fact that it made him dizzy. He quickly managed to spot a blue shirt under the snow with two fuzzy feet sticking out from underneath a heap of the stuff. Seconds later, Wakko sat up as he clutched his head. A groan escaped him as he squeezed his eyes and opened them.

Yakko sighed in relief, knowing that one of his siblings had survived made his headache fade a bit. It must have been caused from worry. If not, he must have hit it on some rock-

_Wait, where's Dot?!_

The oldest Warner gasped as his mind became more stable and he was ablr to remember his sick, and possibly injured, sister.

_Seeing as I must have taken most of the blow, she can't be hurt that bad.. _He regained some slight relief again but worry killed it off.

Again, he looked around. They were a bit closer to the star now, but trying to run towards it would probably fail. Another glance and he realized the gates surrounding the star were crowded with people. Most of them were from Acme Falls, Yakko realized as his vision became less blurry and he was able to recognize a couple of the spectators.

Doctor Scratchnsniff and Hello Nurse, the duo who create foul-tasting elixirs in an attempt to make medicine, were standing in front. Scratchy had his hands gripped around the poles that were the fence, while HN was squeezing hers together.

Skippy, who, if he recalled correctly, was the nephew of the cranky old squirrel named Slappy, was standing next to Hello Nurse. Next to him were Rita and Runt, the town strays.

Behind them were other people Yakko couldn't name or remember. His eyes caught sight of King Salazar and his men getting closer. However, with the situation at hand, he didn't really give a hay penny about what Salad Bar was going to do.

Dot was still nowhere to be found. He was expecting the worst.

And, lo and behold, when he looked around again, his expectations were met.

There, in a small pile of snow, only identifiable by her ink black fur, was his little sister.

Her eyes were closed and her arms and legs were spread out. Her face was contorted into a grimace of pain. What's worse: she wasn't breathing. Yakko felt his throat tighten.

"NO!" Yakko cried out. Wakko must have found her as well, because he did the same thing.

Ignore the burning pain in his ribs and arm, Yakko ran to Dot.

_No no no no! Please, oh, please, don't let her be dead! _Had he failed to fulfill his promise?

Once he reached her, with a bit of help from Wakko, Yakko stopped next to her head. His younger brother staggered over to Dot's feet.

Yakko stared at the white spot that was her face. It was still showing signals of pain, and nothing had moved. Her mouth was parted in what must have been a cough. Her cheeks were covered with a couple slight bruises, and they stuck out very clearly. She was lying on her back, one of her palms resting against her breast.

It broke Yakko to see Dot like this. Helpless, weak, unmoving.. And he knew Wakko was feeling the same thing. The look in the middle sibling's face told him that and much more.

Yakko knew he had to stay strong for him, or at least appear as such. He couldn't show all of the sadness crammed into his chest, as he knew it would only upset Wakko more. If seeing Dot like this made him miserable, imagine him seeing Yakko break down in front of him. It took a lot for him to hold back tears.

The oldest sunk to his knees, both from pain in his ribcage and grief.

_She can't be.. Sh-She can't be dead.. _Yakko gently placed his baby sister's head into his lap. The fact that his left arm was most likely broken and in very bad pain made it hard, but not impossible. After making sure she was in a position that wouldn't be uncomfortable for her, he stroked her cheek with the hand on his healthy arm.

She felt cold, sure, but she wasn't completely lacking heat. Yakko could still feel warmth through his ripped glove. His hopes rose a bit. _Sh-she's j-just passed out-_

He nearly leapt for joy when he felt Dot's chest heave with a cough. _Is she awake?_

"Dot, can you hear me..?" Yakko asked softly, still holding her head. When he got no response, he rubbed her cheek once again.

The youngest Warner's eyes fluttered open and met with Yakko's. They were still glazed with pain, and it was obvious it was hard for her to stay up.

Yakko's heart broke again. Normally, Dot's face would be lit up with a good amount of energy, even if she was sick. It had brought faith to Yakko, knowing his sister still had the urge to keep on living an surviving through hell.

Now.. she looked almost like a spirit.. Pale, cold, and shivering..

"Tell me the story.." Dot's whisper brought Yakko back from his grief. Her hand was now gripping the one he had used to caress her face.

"What..?" Yakko murmured to her. Why would she-

"The story.. about Mom and Dad.. Tell me.." she coughed weakly, "One last time.." Her eyes were staring straight into her oldest brother's with a pleading look.

"You should rest.." Yakko told her gently, trying to force a smile on his face, at which he failed.

It wasn't that Yakko didn't want to offer her (probably) last wishes.. He just didn't want to break the appearance of strong older brother, for Wakko's sake.. Hell, just talking to her like this was tormenting enough!

Wakko was holding a frown on his features, when Yakko looked at him. He was obviously fighting tears as well.

"Once upon a time.." Dot started after coughing, "A brave knight married a beautiful princess.." she coughed again." ..And they had two sons. But they wanted a daughter too.."

Wakko's equally-as-tormenting-as-Dot's face only deepened with sorrow. His eyes glistened with the coming tears.

"So they planted a garden.." Cough.

Yakko had to swallow the knot that was forming in his throat. This wasn't enough though, and he ended up sniffling back his sobs. Wakko followed suit, sitting there in shock and grief.

"And out of the prettiest flower came..?" Yakko whispered to his sister on cue, now participating in her narration of the tale, as he did every night before bed.

Dot looked up at him again, "..Me." More coughing.

"So Mom and Dad took you home, and every night at bedtime, they'd come in and say.." Yakko gulped back his tears. "Who's the cutest girl..? And you'd say.." Yakko's voice was becoming much lower in volume.

"I am.." Dot answered with a small smile on her lips.

"And they'd ask.." Yakko gathered his strength in order for him to lift his sister to sit on his lap. His arm screamed at him, but Yakko tried his best to ignore it. His sister was the important one here.

"How'd you ever get so cute..?" the oldest then rubbed his nose against Dot's matching red one in a tender nuzzle. "And you'd say..?

"I was born that way.." she tried to sound perkier, but her coughs took the effect away.

"And they'd say.." he wrapped his injured arm around Dot in a hug, "Tell us your name.." He was practically fighting to the death with tears. "And you'd say.."

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca The Third.." she said slowly between coughs. "But you can call me Dot.." Her breathing was getting much slower..

Te tears were starting to win.

"And they'd ask.. 'Can we call you Dottie..?' And you'd say.."

They pooled in his eyes as he fought not to release them.

"No... Just Dot. Call me Dottie and.." Dot poked Yakko's abdomen, as she normally did during this phrase. She accidentally hit the injured ribcage, but Yakko swallowed his cry of pain. More tears blurred his vision.

_To think.. this will be the last time I'll ever tell this story to Dot.. _

His little sister's breathing was starting to fade and her eyes were closing. The warmth from earlier was leaving as well.

"and.. you... die..." The oldest Warner watched as Dot's small, gloved hand fell daintily to the snow beneath her. Her eyes closed peacefully and, with that, her chest stopped rising and falling.

Yakko stared at his sister's unmoving body. He felt like his heart had stopped along with hers.

He heard Wakko gasp and start to sob quietly. He heard the murmurs and whispers of the mourning watchers. He heard King Salazar speak as a soldier cried, "She was the incredibly cute one!" He heard the wind fly past his ears. He heard the bird chirp in sorrow.

But the only sounds he payed any attention to were the ones playing in his mind.

He heard Dot's voice. He heard her laugh. He heard her whine. He heard her cry. He heard her scream. He heard her giggle. He heard her cough.

Memories followed these noises. Memories..

Vile reminders of how he would never see his beloved sister sibling again. Reminders of how he failed on his promise to keep her safe. Reminders of his failure.

Finally, Yakko broke down. He could feel the tears soak his cheeks as he pressed his face against Dot's. He again rubbed his nose against hers, as if it would somehow bring her back.

_This isn't true.. This isn't true.._

By now, the "strong big brother" facade he had been pulling was no more. With every breath he took, the louder his sobbing and cries grew.

_Dot.. Dot.. Dot.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. _No matter how many times he chanted it in his head, nothing happened. His baby sister remained unmoving and quiet as ever.

The grieving Warner slightly raised his head and looked at Dot.

Her lips were stretched somewhat opened, as if she had been stopped before she could speak again. She was paler than before, and she felt like an ice cube.

Yakko's tears slipped from his beady black eyes into his sister's cheek. Her beautiful (or _cute_, like she would prefer) face shone in the pale winter sun, almost like it was a beacon. The life returned to her features, but Yakko knew from her temperature that the Sun was just reflecting rays on to her skin..

However, it brought some sense of joy to his heart. Dot would be happy wherever she is now.. No more hunger, no more, poverty, no more suffering..

Yakko pressed his face against his sister sibling's again, closing his eyes and letting tears fall free. He wrapped his arms, both injured and healthy, tighter around Dot and brought her close. The pain in his ribs or arm didn't matter to him. They were not even close to comparing to the suffering in his heart.

He choked on his sobs, but among them he managed to stutter out something that only Wakko (who was crying as hard as Yakko) heard.

"And you'd fall asleep with a great, big smile in your heart..."


End file.
